Why?
by katbybee
Summary: Summary: I have been reading about the most recent shootings with a broken heart. I was working on another story as my first entry into this fandom, but then this one demanded to be written. Please read and review, but know I am making no statement on gun control. It is strictly to honor ALL victims of random violence and those who have to deal with the fallout. Please be respectfu


**Summary: **I have been reading about the most recent shootings with a broken heart. I was working on another story as my first entry into this fandom, but then this one demanded to be written. Please read and review, but know I am making no statement on gun control. It is _strictly_ to honor ALL victims of random violence and those who have to deal with the fallout. Please be respectful.

**NCIS HQ**

**The Bullpen**

Gibbs frowned as he looked around. "Where's McGee?

Tony looked up from his computer. "Dunno, Boss. He was here a few minutes ago. His coat and stuff's still here. Want me to go find him?"

Gibbs shook his head dismissively. "I got it."

He walked away, heading for the elevator. He was pretty sure he knew where Tim had gone, and if he was right, he hoped his youngest team member was okay. As he hit the elevator button, he amended that thought. _None of them were okay after yesterday._ He just hoped he could get McGee to listen. Gibbs hoped that Tim would actually _hear _him.

**On the Roof**

Gibbs didn't want to approach too quickly. Not that he thought Tim would do something stupid. He probably wouldn't. _Not over this, anyway._ Besides, McGee was far back from the edge and sitting anyway. As he sometimes did, he was just leaning back on his hands, knees bent in front of him, staring up at the clouds. Ironically, on a day that should have been grey and dismal, it was a beautiful sunny spring day.

Gibbs sat down next to Tim and simply waited saying nothing. He knew the silence wouldn't last. He nearly smiled when a few minutes later, he was proven right. Unfortunately, as usual, McGee asked a question so loaded, it was nearly impossible to answer.

"Why, Boss? All those people… women, little kids...families… why?"

Gibbs sighed. He knew he had to be careful with his answer. Tim was hurting. They all were, but he couldn't just give a cop-out answer. That would be a grave injustice. He had to be honest.

"I doubt we'll ever know for sure."

Gibbs looked sidelong at McGee as he heard the snort of derision and saw the tears slowly begin to slide down his face.

"Tim, look at me."

It took a couple of minutes for McGee to get himself under control enough to comply. Finally, he wiped his eyes on his sleeve and stared at Gibbs. The hurt was deep and obvious. Jethro knew the same hurt was reflected back in his own eyes.

They'd responded to a lot of mass shootings before, but this one had been one of the worst. It had been particularly brutal, taking place at a crowded shopping mall during peak hours. There had been far too many dead and wounded before the gunman was finally shot and killed by authorities. NCIS had been called in to respond along with several other agencies, since there were a number of active duty Navy and Marine personnel and their families among the victims.

The gunman, though he had acted alone, had gone for maximum damage, including throwing a homemade IED into the crowd just before he was shot and killed. Jethro knew that was the detail that haunted McGee the most. That device was the cause of many of the deaths. And that was the crux of the question he was asking.

Gibbs looked Tim in the eye. "The investigation into his background is ongoing. They won't quit. You know that. But I have to be straight with you. You have to accept that we may never know his motive, Tim. I know you like everything to be black and white. No grey areas-"

Tim opened his mouth to protest, but Gibbs held up his hand. He normally didn't talk this much, but he needed to be sure McGee understood.

"Don't interrupt me, McGee!"

McGee immediately subsided, and Gibbs continued. "There are no grey areas for you. That's just how you are. But this time, you have to just accept it for what it is. We mourn the dead. We honor them. We accept that no matter what the media says, or what the speculation is, we will never _know._ Only the gunman knew for sure. If you can't accept that, then you're stuck, Tim, and you'll never be able to do your job."

Gibbs drew in a deep breath, and then reached and quietly gave Tim a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. He then stood up and silently walked back to the elevator.

**The Bullpen**

Gibbs saw Tony watching him as he walked back to his desk. "Probie okay, Boss?"

Gibbs thought about it. "Yeah, he will be."

Tony nodded, satisfied. He turned back to his work.

Ten minutes later, Tim stepped off the elevator. If his eyes were slightly puffy and red, no one commented on it. He sat down at his desk and looked over at Gibbs.

"Thanks, Boss."

Gibbs nodded gravely. "You're welcome, McGee."

**~The End~**


End file.
